Captain Oh Captain
by MonicaKateBingCastle
Summary: Future standalone, In honor of Memorial Day. Fitz wears his Naval uniform for Olivia. Pure fluff and smut! A treat for my bff RachGreenGeller. Check out her Scandal fics!


This is another little treat for my bff RachGreenGeller! Its a little standalone fluffy, smutty fic in honor of Memorial Day. It takes place in the future. All you need to know is Olivia and Fitz are married and have 4 year old twins, James is still alive and Cyrus and Fitz are still friends.

Disclaimer: All Scandal characters belong to Shonda Rimes but if she'd like to give up Fitz my bff would be Happy to take him! James and Cyrus's son and The Grant twins are mine but I did umm..borrow one of their names from my bff

Captain Oh Captain

The Grant house had been full of activity most of the day. They had their extended family over for a Memorial Day barbeque. Olivia had loved watching Cyrus and James's kids 8 year old Ella and her 2 year old brother Fitzgerald James. Cyrus picked their son's name saying he was named after the most important men in the love of his life and his brother. Playing with them was 9 year old Teddy and his 4 year old twin siblings Abigail Carolyn and Anthony Fitzgerald. 20 year old Karen sat texting friends and Huck's son 14 year old Javier played video games on his phone.

The day had been perfect but Olivia was glad it was ending she hugged her pregnant best friend and pat her rounded belly where little David Jr was growing. "Call me and we'll do lunch" she smiled

Abby grinned "I'd love that especially eating is all I do these days"

Fitz was headed up the stairs carrying his sleeping daughter up to bed "Night Gabby" he teases

Abby laughs trying to hold back a yawn. David grabs his wife's hand bidding farewell to the Grants as they leave. Olivia shuts the door and cleans up a little before heading upstairs she gets out of her dress and puts on her husband's Navy t-shirt. She checks on her kids she smiles watching them sleep she kisses them and tiptoes out.

"Fitz" she calls out looking for her husband.

A door opens and she hears his voice "yes Mrs. Grant"

Olivia turns and is surprised by what she sees, Fitz is standing there in his old Naval uniform she bites her lip her panties now wet.

Fitz walks over to her "Do you like what you see my sweet baby"

She nods her eyes never leaving his body. Jake never filled his naval uniform as well as Fitz fills out his.

Fitz presses his body into hers kissing her.

Olivia kisses back opening her mouth. He pushes his tongue into her mouth deepening the kiss. The kiss along with the feel of his hardening erection straining against his slakes against her made her moan with pleasure.

Suddenly Fitz breaks the kiss scooping her up An Officer and a Gentleman style placing his hat on her head carrying her to their bedroom. He lays her on the bed. He slowly pushes up her t-shirt and parts her legs running a finger over her soaked panties "You're so wet Livy" he murmurs.

"You do that to me baby only you" Olivia moans. Jake, Edison, Russell none of them ever had the effect Fitzgerald Grant had on her.

Fitz grinned peeling her wet panties from her body. He lowered his mouth to her dripping folds running his tongue through her juices.

"Mmm fuck Fitz" she bucked her hips the slightest touch from this man drove her wild and the slight stubble on his face added to her pleasure.

He pushed two of his thick fingers into her dripping wet center. She moaned and thrashed grabbing his thick curls pushing his face into her when he circled her clit with his tongue as he began to pump his fingers in and out.

"Fitz!" she moans. "I'm so close!"

Fitz ran his other hand over her thigh squeezing her flesh as his fingers moved faster and he sucks her clit between his lips swirling his tongue around the small bud of skin. He knew she was about to cum when he felt her walls gripping his fingers. He kept pumping his fingers as he gently bites down on her clit.

She moaned and cursed as she came covering his fingers in her juices. She moans again when he withdraws his fingers from her sucking them clean. He leans in kissing her letting her taste herself.

Olivia kisses back but then suddenly pulls away sliding her hand down to the bugle in his pants cupping him "It's time for you to be thanked for your service to this country Mr. President" she grins as she slowly unzips his pants.

Fitz loves that she still calls him Mr. President even though he hasn't been president in years, he moans when her small hand wraps around him pulling him out.

She runs her hand along his hugeness a few times before taking him in her mouth. She sucks his length hard and fast.

"Fuck Liv" Fitz moaned tangling his hands in her hair.

She keeps sucking him using her tongue and teeth to pleasure him.

"Liv! I'm close!" he warned. When she didn't stop he let go. She drank all that came from him then she pulled away and moved up his body kissing him letting him taste himself they way he let her taste herself.

Fitz kissed back flipping them so he was on top he pushed his pants off and moved between her legs and thrusts deep into her wetness.

Olivia moaned into his mouth she loved the way he filled every inch of her. He started to thrust in and out of her slickness.

"Mmm yes! Yes!" Olivia moans running her hands over his back clutching the fabric uniform jacket.

He pulls out and slams back in to her pounding her into the mattress.

"Fuck ooh fuck Fitz!" She screamed "Don't stop!"

He moved his hand between then lifting her leg rubbing her throbbing clit while he continued pound into her hard and fast.

"Oh God! Oh fuck! Ooh Mr. President! "Olivia screamed as she came hard.

Fitz moaned when her walls tighten around his cock. He thrust a few more times before exploding inside her triggering another orgasm for her.

A few minutes later he pulls his softening member from her and collapses beside her. She rolls on her side; he runs his hand along her sweaty chocolate skin. "That was so fucking amazing Livy"

"Mmm" she cuddled into him "I told you if you wore your Naval uniform you'd benefit Captain Grant" she winked caressing the stubble on his cheek. "Thank you for finally wearing it for me Fitz"

Fitz smiles "Anything for you Livy" he kisses her. "I love you"

"I love you too" Olivia whispers her eyes drifting closed.

"I'm defiantly keeping my naval uniform" Fitz thinks as his eyes close a grin on his face.

Author's Note : Hello fellow gladiators here is another little treat for my bff RachGreenGeller she loves Fitz/Tony and men in uniform. This is only my 3rd Scandal fic so be nice no negative reviews only positive reviews and constructive criticism thanks and enjoy and Happy Memorial Day!


End file.
